1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a water-proof connector.
2. The Related Art
A traditional water-proof connector includes an internal housing, a plurality of terminals, a shielding shell and an external housing. The terminals are integrated in the internal housing. The shielding shell sheathes outside the internal housing. The external housing is molded outside the internal housing and the external shell.
However, the sealability of the traditional water-proof connector is poor, so water is easily infiltrate into the interior of the traditional water-proof connector by the high pressure of the water. So inventor need to provide a high grade of water-proof connector to resolve the defect of the traditional water-proof connector.